yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
Stu Runk
Stuart "Stu" Runk, sometimes stylised as "$tu Runk", is an infamous Trunkalicious Yarobic clop, playa, stud, television personality, busker, Honken Honka PAK'nSAVE shelf stacker and creep who attained celebrity status for no particular reason. In recent years, Stu Runk has regained popular attire by becoming one of the Five Trunks of Ask-Emov. A distinguishing feature of Stu Runk is that he possesses a tash and not a Tashnüdder. He reportedly has a tendancy to appear everywhere in the most unlikely places, most notably the Ladies Toilets. Biography In the 11th age in Ask-Emov, East Trunka, Stu was born into the Runk family along with four other brothers- discuss, Pooter, Bruce, Gooey and Noodle in an undisclosed location. This group later became internationally recognised as the Five Trunks of Ask-Emov. However this group became a scandal when it was revealed that his four other "brothers" might have been half-brothers and of a different species (Stu being a Yarobe and the other four being Trunkas). There are different theories on how this came to be. Shacklehamb of Yarobia and Wiki Moderator, Twee Twunks, suggests: "Stu may be a Yarobe-Trunka hybrid, and that's why he looks so screwed up". Other theories suggest that he may be a full Yarobe completely unrelated to the other Four Trunks. Stu was recently formally inducted into the prestigious order, the Five Trunks of Ask-Emov after an investigation by Trunken Authorities proved him to be biologically related to Pooter. This has attracted both praise and criticism. Becky Noo, the spouse of Noo Runk (who also belongs to the order) applauded his entrance, remarking that Stu "finally has the opportunity to correct his reputation", whereas childhood rival Donald Trunk openly accused him of nepotism after discovering dubious links between Noo Runk and Stu's great aunt Ghetty Runk. Donald maintains a popular conspiracy theory that Stu was born in Doggär-slug to parents Jew Runk (who bears no relation to the original Runk family) and disgraced senator Benzoyl Grubb, thus making Stu ineligible to join the order. Stu has since provided counter-evidence of these claims using a Trunken birth certificate, yet Donald dismissed this as a "sneaky forgery". The debate continued during Trunk's election campaign and remains inconclusive to this day. Recent events Due to the Slippery Runk Uncertainty Principle, it is impossible to simultaneously measure Stu's position and momentum. However, It has been predicted, with some degree of accuracy that Stu most likely resides in Aircon, Trunka. Recent sightings of him in Yarobia and Nice Island dispute this and have called for reexamining the previously collected data on his whereabouts. The main reason for Stu's elusiveness are due to Donald Trunk's continued attempts to capture him, which have proven even more numerous (and unsuccessful) since his election as Emperor of Doggar-slug. Stu Runk continues to taunt Trunk from afar, notably releasing a hit single Addicted to Stu whilst on the run near Dog_on_a_Chair. Donald Trunk continues to test the relationship of Doggar-slug with Trunkland after a diplomat in the Trunkan embassy confirmed that Stu would not be extradited to Doggar-slug even if he is eventually caught. Since the election of Donald Trunk, Stu's approval rating has increased from 15% to over 55% as evident from a poll conducted of 100,000 residents of Yarobia, Doggar-slug and Trunkland. Discography Stu has released many popular singles in his musical career, and is most notable for titles such as "Electric Stu", "Addicted to Stu", "All I Want for Christmas is Stu" and "Orchestra Hit 'n' Run". Category:Yarobe